Becoming Something New
by MusicRises
Summary: This story is about the Cullen's and Bella going through a new school. Then their whole life changes when they go to Volterra, Italy. They become something new and have to figure out how to cope. They also have to figure out how to escape the Volturi.
1. Preface and Chapter one New School

**Okay. So I re-read the first chapter of this story that I had had up for a few days and realized that it was VERY poorly written. SO I sat down to re-write it. I hope this one is better(:**

**

* * *

Preface**

It was my first day at a new school. Actually, it was the first day for three hundred kids. At least I get to start a new school with my four best friends and my one and only true love: Edward. We all used to go to Riverside High School. They are now joining Forks High and Riverside High because we don't have a lot of kids at our school and they don't want to keep "wasting" their money on it. The bad side to this situation: It was the middle of the second semester. The good thing: Spring Break is coming up and my friends and I are all going to Volterra, Italy to go to some kind of festival for Saint Marcus Day. It was Edward's idea.

His family originates from there I guess. His parents had adopted him, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle are very wealthy so they are paying for all the plane tickets. My parents both died in a car crash so Esme and Carlisle sort of adopted me too. They are coming with us to Volterra. I am very excited. But in five minutes it would be time to go to school, and my excitement would drown in my head being replaced with pressure. The pressure going to a new school brings.

**Chapter 1. New School**

"Knock knock", Edward said. A warm inviting smile started to cross my face. Whenever I'm in a bad mood or am down. Just seeing him makes me feel better.

"Hey." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning in for a kiss.

"You look beautiful", he told me. I blushed and he kissed the top of my head. "Well it is best we get going love." Edward talked in such an old school fashion – I loved it.

He grabbed my hand and we got into his car as Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice did the same.

Ten minutes later we arrived at Forks High School. I don't think it will be as bad as going to a new school normally. At least we will know almost half the students here. That's always a plus.

We had gotten our schedules ahead of time. Edward made sure we all shared the same classes. So we were off to first period: Biology. Nobody in here was recognizable.

"Your Isabella right?" This guy asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I prefer Bella though." I told him.

"I'm Mike. It's such a – great pleasure meeting you. Over there that's Eric, Tyler, Jessica and Angela." Mike told me. Jessica walked over.

"I'm sure we will be great friends."

"Yeah." Was all I said. "This is my boyfriend Edward, over there that's Alice and Jasper, and next to them that is Rosalie and Emmett."

"Hey." Mike and Jessica said. "Don't you guys live together or something?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. We were all adopted. Last year my parents died in a car crash so they adopted me too. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. You may have heard of them." I said.

"Yeah yeah. He did surgery on my dad one time actually." Jessica said. Then the bell rang so we all took our seats.

"My name is Mr. Krince. Welcome Riverside High students. Let's get started."

Each class was an hour long. After biology I had Gym, English, Spanish, Lunch, Trigonometry 1, and last I had Government. Shorter days the our school.

The last bell ring and we all dashed out of our classes to head home. Today wasn't that bad at all. I think I might like it here. And now the countdown begins: four more days until we leave for Italy.

* * *

**So. WHat did you guys think???? I REALLY REALLY REALLY need to know. Like really. SO please review. Pretty please with sugar on top? Okay. 'Nuff of that crap. I know the first chapter was liker really boring and stuff but please just don't give up on the story yet. I promise it will get better. Eventually. The first few chapters may just be fillers...But it will get bettter soon enough. Just give it time. Thanks for reading this. Oh yeah...and I want a BetaReader. A good commited one pleae(: Let me know if you are interested in betareading fro me. Or you could do it for my other story. Or both. It doesn't matter. Well thanks ot the people who actually read this whole author's note.**

**Byess**

**--Jordan  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wait

**Chapter 2. The Wait**

When we got home Carlisle and Esme asked us how our day went. Of course we simply replied good, with no details.

Later that we all went to the movies. I wasn't really paying much attention though. I don't even know what the movie was called. I was to busy watching Edward. He so stunning and beautiful, he always made me wonder why he ever chose some one as ordinary as me.

After the movie we all headed home and I went up to my room. Then I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in", I replied. "Hi Edward".

"I have to talk to you about something. It's been bugging me all day." He told me.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything.."

"Well, you know that Mike guy. Well I think he likes you. I can just tell by the way he looks at you – it's so obvious it's as if he's thinking aloud. It's driving me insane!" He exclaimed.

"Edward – you don't need to get jealous. I love you and only you. Remember that okay." I smiled at him.

"I love you," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. He pushed me gently onto the bed. I wound my hands in his straggly bronze colored hair as we kissed passionately.

"Bella", he gasped. "It's time to go to sleep. Remember we have school tomorrow."

"I can't sleep", I whispered. Then he began to hum the lullaby he made me and I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

The next morning I awoke with Edward sleeping next to me.

"Edward," I lightly shook him. "Time to get up."

"Good morning, love."

"Morning," I said with a smile.

Today went by very slow. I think it was just my anticipation for our trip coming up in a couple days.

The last bell rang, I got up from my seat and took Edward's hand.

"Hey you guys." Emmett called out from behind us. "Don't forget. Planning tonight for the trip"

"Oh yeah. The trip is in three days! I am _so_ excited." Alice exclaimed getting into the car. We all squashed together in Emmett's big jeep.

As we drove home everyone kept babbling about our trip, but finally we arrived at home. We discussed our plans and decided: We would skip school on Friday so we could pack. Then on Saturday our flight will be leaving at six in the morning so we are planning to be there at five so that means early day on Saturday. Ugh. We were going to plan our activities when we got there though. We would go to the parade on Sunday. Then the following Sunday we would be leaving. School would be starting that Monday, but again we are skipping school so we can all get some sleep and _un_pack.

The next few days were complete torture and unbearably long. They seemed to just drag on forever. It was such a relief when the final bell rang on Thursday, because that meant that tomorrow we would be on a plane to Volterra, Italy.

* * *

**Okay..So. It's getting better. I hope. THe next chapter might be more interesting but I'm still deciding to make it short or exxtra long. But I still don't know yet. I'm still planning(: So please review you guys. Be sure to check out my other story. It is complete now. I'm also looking for a beta reader to make my story better. Well be sure to leave some constructive critiscism in your reviews. **

**Thanks((:**

**--Jordan  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Flight

**Chapter 3. Flight**

Finally we were all packed and on our way to the airport.

"I say we will be there in ten minutes." Alice predicted. We all laughed. "What do you guys say?" She asked us, and we all just shook our heads. Even Esme and Carlisle.

"Why not?"

"Alice – we have learned by now not to take a bet against you. We always lose.", Edward told her.

"Humph." She sighed crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at us like a little five year old.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the airport. Alice smiled triumphantly because she was right. She was _always_ right.

We were in terminal eight and we had forty-five minutes until it was time to board our plane.

As I stare off into space Edward sits there next to me playing with a strand of my hair. He kissed the top of my head an I smile at him.

We were all very anxious so Jasper decided to start a conversation to ease our tension – and it worked.

It was now time to board our plane. We were all in first class. Edward and I had seats one and two row three while Alice and Jasper had seats three and four next to us. Behind us Esme and Carlisle; behind Alice and Jasper were Rosalie and Emmett. I love Emmett he is like a big teddy bear; the older brother I always wanted, and Rosalie, well... I don' think she likes me that much. I don't know why though. Jasper is always looking out for me and Alice – well Alice is Alice, the best sister, the best friend – everything. Then you have Esme and Carlisle – they are so generous and kind to me. I love them so much. And lastly: Edward. Words can't describe how much he means to me. He is the man of my life and will always be. I love him to death and he loves me too. I was so grateful for this family. So _very_ grateful.

Just then the stewardess came by and interrupted my thoughts, "Can I get you guys a cold beverage?" As she asked this, of course referring to both of us but only looking at Edward. I thought about getting jealous...But it's not worth it. This kind of stuff happens all the time. At school everywhere we go he always seems to catch every girls attention. He always just chuckles, puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

It's always easy for him to tell what is on peoples minds. He does it just by reading their facial expressions; and boy is he good at that.

"Bella, dear would you like a drink?"

"Uh..I will take a coke."

"And a water for me." He smiled gently at the lady.

"Okay I will be right out with those orders."

"Thanks."

A couple minutes later we had our drinks. I took one sip. Edward rubbed the palm of my hand ever-so-gently. I slowly drifted asleep.

"Bella, Bella!" Edward shook my shoulder.

"Are we here..?" I asked him my words slurred together.

"No. We are in New York making a stop to get onto another plane." He told me. He took my hand and pulled me out of my seat. We got onto the other plane and waited almost fifteen minutes before they actually took off. Edward looked over at me and our lips met. I couldn't help myself but get carried away whenever he kissed me. Emmett leaned around the seat and cleared his throat. I backed away and blushed. Edward kissed my cheek. So, silly me I blushed again.

A little while later they started to play the movie _Dracula. _Such an old movie. I'm not much into vampires though so I wasn't paying much attention. I stared out the window the whole time. It was so beautiful. I loved flying. The sites, everything, were so amazing.

Later the Stewardess came out and got us lunch. Edward and I both ordered salads and a coke.

Unfortunately I wasn't tired. So of course this flight was going to feel like it's longer than I wanted it to. Oh well. I decided to pass my time by watching Edward. And what felt like minutes later we landed in Italy. Finally.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I took a lot of time to write it and I think it turned out pretty good. Well please review and let me know what you think of it. Things that could make it better, ideas...Anything of the sort. Be sure to tell people about it and check out my other story too. Add if you are in need of a BetaReader I could do that for you if ya need one. Well Thanks you guys!!**

**--Jordan((:  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Settling In

**Hey everyone. Long time no see. Haha. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been super busy with school and extra curricular activities. I am trying to write more lately. So hopefully there will be another chapter soon for this story or my other one. Well I don't know yet though. So..ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Settling in**

"Oh. my. God! Bella this would be so gorgeous on you!" Alice squealed, holding a deep blue strapless mini dress. Of course, we were in Italy and Alice had demanded that we hit every single store here. This was already our fifth. Rosalie was with too, as was Esme.

"Alice," I groaned, "Can we please go back to the condo now? This is torture!" I exclaimed.

"Fine. But you are totally getting this dress. Edward will love it on you!" She yelled pulling out her credit card and swiping it for the 80th time. Literally.

"That dress will look really nice on you Bella." Rose said to me.

"Um, thanks." I said a little surprised.

We arrived at the condo in one of our three rental cars: A Yellow Porsche.

"Jazz, for my birthday, can you get me one of these cars please?

"Anything you want." He smiled. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on Bella, Rosalie, and Esme, let us go upstairs and try on our new dresses for the guys." Alice said very playfully. She did this grabbing my hand instantly knowing I would refuse and dragged me upstairs before I even got to say hi to Edward.

We came down the stairs, all four of us very elegantly. The guys' mouths all dropped wide open in awe.

"Bella, you look stunning." Edward came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks you," I said, my cheeks flushing a bright tomato red.

"As do all of you." Carlisle said.

"I picked them all out," Alice bragged.

"This calls for a celebration, since we are all unpacked. Let's go out for a special dinner." Carlisle suggested.

"Definitely."

"Great idea."

"Let's go."

"Wait, the guys need to put on the suits we got them," Rose said anxiously. Minutes later the guys came down the stairs looking very studly, if I do say so myself.

"Let's go now," Esme said cheerfully.

We arrived at this amazing restaurant. Of course I didn't know the name because it was in Italian. That didn't matter though.

"Mmm, dinner was wonderful," Jasper said.

"Ditto," Emmett agreed.

We drove back to our five bedroom, two bath, one kitchen, and one living room condo. I went straight to bed, I was wiped out completely, but I need to get a good night sleep for the fun that awaits me tomorrow. I can't wait.

* * *

**I know, this chapter was a bunch of crap. Please don't be too harsh in the reviews. I know this story is boring now. But give it time. I promise it WILL get better. Please R&R. Also, I have a new Forum,s o go and check that out. Also have a poll on my profile too. **

**AND I have another story entitle, "50 Things to do in an Elevator". So go and check that too. And you can check out my old story, for those of you whom haven't read it, entitled, "New Life:A Breaking Dawn Sequel".**

**And of course all this stuff is on my profile. So go and check it all out if you love me(: Lol**

**Thanks so much you guys**

**--Jordan  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Saint Marcus Day

**Okay, I know, I haven't updated in who knows how long. I'm apologize for my absence. **

**I'm not going to feed you guys some crap excuse for not updating. All's I have to say, is that school sucks and now it's Summer vacation. Therefore, I will most likely be updating more so now..**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5. Saint Marcus Day

I woke up and looked over at the clock. It's 11:00 AM. I yawned and stretched my muscles and slowly got out of bed. I walked out into the living room and noticed everyone was already awake. Esme was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and everyone else was seated around the dining table.

I walked over to the table and sat down in the empty seat next to Edward.

"Morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Bella." they all said.

"Morning, Love," Edward smiled and kissed my hand. I smiled back at him.

Esme came over and placed a plate of food in front of each of us then she sat down next to Carlisle. "Enjoy!" She grinned.

I devoured all my food and looked over to Esme, "Thanks, Esme. That was magnificent."

"Well, you're welcome, sweetie." She smiled at me.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Edward asked.

"Well, the festival is going on all day," Carlisle began. "And the parade starts at around noon. So, I figured we could go over at around a quarter to noon. We'd watch the parade, then after the parade we can enjoy the festival, get some food, walk around.." Carlisle said.

"Sounds good to me. We should all start getting ready then." Edward said.

"Yeah," Rose agreed.

"Well, I took a shower last night, so I just need to get dressed," I said.

"And do your hair and makeup too, Bella," Alice stated.

I sighed, "How could I forget that, Alice."

Alice smiled in triumph and looked at me, "Don't worry, I'll help you out," she winked.

"All right. I'm going to get dressed." I said and walked to my room.

Alice called as I walked away, "I picked some clothes out for you and laid them on your bed!"

I walked into my room and found a little strapless, red dress on my bed with a pair of white leggings. Next to them laid a pair of shiny, silver flats. I guess it wasn't _too _gaudy. I put on the outfit then brushed through my hair.

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in."

"Okay, I brought my curling iron and my makeup. You're going to look fabulous!" Alice grinned.

"Great," I smiled sarcastically.

Alice did my makeup, putting red eye shadow on my lids, a little bit of eye liner and some blush. Then she curled my hair and put it half of it up into a little clip. She handed me a mirror and I looked at my hair and makeup. "Thanks, Alice."

"Anytime, Bella," she grinned.

We walked out of my room together and headed downstairs. Everyone was all ready to go.

"You guys ready?" Esme asked.

"Yep," Alice spoke for both of us.

"Okay, let us be on our way then!" Carlisle said, leading us out to the black mini van. We all climbed into the van. I sat next to Edward with Emmett on the other side of me. Next to Emmet was Rosalie. Then, in the back sat Jasper and next to him, Alice. Carlisle was driving and Esme was in the passenger seat.

"You guys are going to love this parade," Carlisle said, "It's always great."

"Yeah, it is." Edward agreed. I smiled at him and he kissed my head.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled into a packed parking lot. "Oh, and there is a tour afterwards that we will be going to." Carlisle said, parking into an abandoned area.

We all got out of the van and started walking towards the festival. Edward and I walked hand-in-hand.

We walked around for a little bit when the parade started. Edward and Carlisle were right... This parade is awesome. I grinned.

After almost an hour, the parade had ceased. "Did you like it?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, it was awesome." I smiled.

Carlisle interrupted all conversations, "You guys want to go to the tour now?"

"Sure," we all replied.

We walked a little ways down, approaching a huge building; castle-like.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said, stunned.

Carlisle led the way into the castle and we stood there for a moment before a woman approached us. Her name is Gianna, and she is so pretty. She wore a short, green dress with little ruffles at the bottom. And she had on green high heels. Her hair was up in an elegant bun.

She greeted us, "Hi, can I help any of you?" she smiled.

Carlisle spoke, "Yes, actually, we heard that there would be a tour of the castle here today."

Gianna looked around for a second, "Um, hold on one second, let me speak with my, er, boss," she walked away into a dark, long hallway. We stood there for a little bit before she joined us again.

"Okay, we aren't having an official tour today, but He says we can get you in and show you around," she smiled slightly and led us down the same hallway she went down.

She walked us into a room, it looked almost like a cathedral. "Enjoy the...Tour," she said before power-walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

I looked around and noticed three men seat in chairs and couple other guys standing behind them, as though they were guarding them. They all looked kind of... Scary. They were so pale and their eyes were a bright red.

"Ahh, perfect. Very perfect." The man in the middle said. "I'm so glad you guys stopped in today." He smiled. Chills rolled up and down my spine. The three of them got out of their chairs and began approaching us. "My name is Aro, young ones. And I promise this won't hurt..Too much," he said.

It all went dark from there.

* * *

**Okay, questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Let me know. I want honest opinions. Don't care how harsh. **

**If you guys want, you can check out some of my other stories. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks! Please review!**

**-Jordan.  
**


End file.
